Weaver
Weaver *'First Appearance:' Cannon Fodder (cameo), Blunderbuss *'Affiliations:' Skarloey Railway, Skarloey Railway Investigation Team *'Friends:' The Thin Controller, Vegard, Rick Shay, Gregory Larson, Roxanne Sam *'Enemies:' Victor, Duke, Paxton, Thumper, Sir Handel, Foreman Okamoto *'Voice Actors:' EE93's Friends (Blunderbuss only), Milan P. (Swashbuckler onwards) Weaver is an American self-proclaimed hunting enthusiast, sporting state of the art equipment. He attended University with Vegard, Rick Shay, and The Thin Controller. He has done not so great wine tastings with Walter Sliggs and Sir Frederick Aura. Bio A native of Pennsylvannia, Weaver attended University with the Thin Controller, Rick Shay, and Vegard. His wealthy family owned a massive outdoor hunting gear enterprise, which is how he always manages to get a hold of the best stuff on the market. Weaver was present in "Cannon Fodder" as a member of the investigation party. A close friend of the Thin Controller, Weaver attended the outdoor celebration in "Just Another Wild Goose Chase." In "Munitions", Weaver was chased by a rat on another gunpowder romp in an abandoned fortress. He lost a high stakes bet with Rick Shay when he opened the fortress gate on a bullet ricochet. In "Blunderbuss", Weaver and Rick caused a disturbance at The Blue Mountain Quarry. They were later arrested, along with Vegard, after causing another disturbance at Crovan's Gate Works. However, they were bailed out by a "smartly dressed man", A.K.A. The Thin Controller. However, when Vegard revealed their reasons for arriving the quarry, the Thin Controller left them behind to face the consequences of their actions, meaning that they would not be bailed out. Persona Although he loves a thrilling adventure, Weaver has a bit of a softer side. Although he claims to be a hunter he seems to be quite fond of animals (particularly kittens) and no one has ever seen or heard him shoot a single woodland creature. Vegard is suspicious he just likes to wear the equipment. Weaver is also petrified of rats. If anything, he is more of an outdoorsman, and seems to have everything you'll every need in the utility pockets of his hunting vest. Weaver and Rick Shay argue constantly, but you rarely see one without the other. Weaver means well, but he has a tendency to forget which side of the binoculars you are supposed to use. Appearances *'Season 1:' Cannon Fodder (cameo) *'Season 2:' Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Young Tucker (cameo), Waterworks (cameo), Just Another Wild Goose Chase (cameo), James Goes on a Trip (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Blunderbuss, Swashbuckler *'Web Clips:' Walter Sliggs - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery Rick, Vegard, and Weaver in Jail.jpg|Weaver and his cohorts in Vicarstown Jail. Weaver with his trusty hunting rifle.jpg|Weaver in Crovan's Gate Works. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.57.22 PM.png|Weaver and Rick at the BMQ. Duke, Rick, and Weaver at the Blue Mountain Quarry.jpg|Weaver and Rick speaking to Duke and Thumper. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.58.17 PM.png|Weaver bantering with Rick. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.58.51 PM.png|Weaver and Rick after Rick's misfire. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.59.23 PM.png|Weaver and Rick at Crovan's Gate Works. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.05 PM.png|The three University buddies. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.21 PM.png|The three pals in jail. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.04.50 PM.png|Rick, Weaver, and Vegard in a gunpowder warehouse. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.11.44 PM.png|Weaver trekking through the forest. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.37.38 AM.png|Weaver, Rick, and Young Tucker. Swashbuckler22.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.13.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.04 PM.png Rick Weaver and Vegard at a secret place.JPG Swashbuckler88.png Swashbuckler90.png Keeping it Classy.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters